


I Solemnly Swear To Say Yes

by rimmeniall



Series: Silly Muggles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Disney World, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg Kink, and some, cute boyfriend things, honestly just a shit load of fluff, smidgen of, there might be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmeniall/pseuds/rimmeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry back to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Harry wants to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear To Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Silly Muggles series I got goin on, so ya might wanna read the first one unless you just wanna read a shit ton of HarryLouis love then that's cool too. 
> 
>  

Louis doesn't remember Florida being this ball swelteringly hot when he was slaving his arse over strapping sweaty people and sticky children onto rusty rides a measly three years ago. But of course today of all days just has to be a walk through hell's tightest gates.

It's not like they have a herd of whiney children complaining about their sore bums after a six hour long flight or anything.

The least the weather could do is be accomadating.

With one last tired heave of his and Harry's combined luggage, Louis stops at the curb of their arrival terminal and slumps against a nearby post to wait for the rest of his rowdy family to catch up. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes for a moment, breathing in the thick Floridian air. It smells like heavy sun rays and faint ocean water and the promise of a child's dreams to come true. And _definitely_ of a beautiful memory that will stay locked in his heart forever.

A small smile stretches slowly across his face as the memories of his time spent here three years ago come flooding back. Three, wonderful years when he met the light and love of his life from a cheeky comment that was, honestly, the best chat-up line to get onto his dick and into his heart.

And what a great three years it's been to learn every beautiful little thing about Harry. Every flicker of his eyelashes, every small touch, every inch of his soft skin. All thanks to a place where magic is meant to happen.

His reminiscing of untamed curls tangled over bright, green eyes after a battle with a dragon for his hand is intterupted by the loud and boisterous chatter of the Tomlinson-Styles clan finally making their way out with all luggage and small children accounted for. He wants to groan. Wants to let the irritated sound rip out of his throat and curl up in a ball on the ground. Because traveling with a large family, consumed mainly by kids under the age of eighteen, is a real fucking nightmare for any and all parties involved.

But mostly for Louis. He wonders why the fuck he's doing this, when he knows how much of a pain in the arse his own siblings and parents can be on a regular day.

The sound dies in his chest before it can even make it to his throat when familiar fingers wrap comfortingly around his wrist, making his veins pulse and his eyelids flutter open calmly. He gazes lovingly at an equally as tired looking Harry who's still painfully gorgeous in all his soft, comfy traveling attire glory, and remembers that _this_ , this is why he's doing this. Dragging both of their families to the states and paying for all of the outrageous expenses for their fun-filled, two week, surprises all around extravaganza and dealing with Tomlinson-Styles family bonding and everything else that comes along with family vacationing.

Because this, he's been planning since those mere minutes before midnight rung in on New Years Eve three years ago when Harry walked out onto that fated balcony after Louis thought he'd lost him forever.

Three years of careful planning and secret researching, working all kinds of shitty jobs on the days he didn't have to be at uni, and days that he did have to be at uni. Saving every penny he earned in a hidden account so Harry wouldn't ask questions that Louis _knows_ he would've spilled the answers to because fuck if he would ever even try to say no to Harry for anything. He even kept this whole thing a secret until just two weeks ago when he announced that yes, loving son, brother, boyfriend and future inlaw Louis Tomlinson had so kindly bought a huge trip for the whole family to embark on together for the Christmas holiday.

_"We're going to Disney World!"_

Only, one part of the trip - one major part of the trip he might add - was still being kept secret from little flapping lips and gossiping mums. The real reason for this vacation of possible hell.

As Louis and Harry's families pull themselves up to the curb, Louis reaches out to tangle his fingers in Harry's loose jumper and pulls him into his side. Harry goes happily; dimples poking his cheeks as he rests his palms on Louis' chest and sinks into the embrace, Louis' hand sliding to grip at his lower back. Louis nudges at his chin with his nose repeatedly until Harry gives him a kiss, and then another and another because Louis can't help it. He gets clingy when he's tired and he loves annoying Harry until he gives him all the cuddles he wants because he knows Harry can't resist and it's one of the things he loves so dearly about him.

 _Fuck_ , he loves Harry so much. He wants to marry him.

"The cars will be here in five," Harry mumbles against his lips, their noses brushing softly. Louis hums in repsonse and flicks his tongue out into Harry's open mouth, earning a small squeal from the boy and a few _ew's_ from his younger siblings who've decided to rudely invade their private cuddle bubble. They really should know better by now anyway. Any time is a good time for Louis to get his tongue down Harry's throat. It's not his fault if you get caught in the crossfire.

"Good," Louis sighs and swats playfully at Harry's bum, breathing in the little giggles that float out of his smiling mouth. "I can't wait to get you all to myself in our private suite, away from these Harry hogging monsters."

"You had him all to yourself on our _six hour_ flight," Lottie scoffs, flicking Louis on the ear as she walks by to stand next to Harry. "Not to mention _you live with him_."

Louis squawks and pulls Harry closer to him when Lottie slips her arm into the crook of Harry's elbow. "He's _my_ boyfriend, mind you. I love him. And he's mine. And I didn't get him all to myself on the plane because mummy over here couldn't take his paws off of our baby siblings!"

"Heeeey," Harry pouts, "I just love babies."

"I know darling," Louis teases him fondly, kissing his cheek and mouthing at his flushed skin. He ignores the faint gagging sounds coming from his sister. "And I just love you."

More _ew's_ and exaggerated gags ring throughout the less mature - and obviously jealous - parts of their group as Harry buries his face in Louis' neck, letting Louis pepper his head with more kisses while he clutches Harry just a bit tighter to his chest. They all just don't _understand_. They're fucking _in love_ , and they continue to be more and more every day. And they will continue to be for the rest of their lives. If everything goes as planned. He didn't keep his balls tucked between his legs with the secret of his well thought-out plan for the last three years for this trip to go to shit.

Two large, black SUVs finally pull up to the curb and stop, the driver of the first one climbing out to approach the group. He gives them a polite tilt of his hat. "Tomlinson?"

"That's us!" Harry announces proudly and detaches himself from Louis to give the man a handshake, smiling widely. "Tomlinson, Harry. Thank you for picking us up sir. We've got quite the load." The man nods his head and goes to open the trunk of the SUV, the driver of the second car doing the same. Louis definitely does not blush at Harry introducing himself as a Tomlinson. Nope. He doesn't.

His dick does give a small twitch in his joggers though.

With a clap of his hands and a loud _"OI!"_ Louis gets his and Harry's families attention, shrugging off the tiny bit of arousal tingling in his lower belly so he can lead his kin off to their respective living quarters for the next two weeks. And maybe so he can get some alone time to put his cock in Harry for a couple hours before dinner. The faster they get out of here the better.

"Alright ladies, lads, kiddos, lovely boyfriend with the cute little booty, here's how this is gonna go." Louis dramatically clears his throat and sweeps his hands in the air over his mum, step dad and both sets of twins, "car one," then turns to gesture to the rest of them, "car two. Understood? Brilliant! Off we go then, lot!"

After getting somewhat of an affirmative from the group, they all start hauling their bags into the cars with the help of the drivers. Louis feels Harry reach around him to grab their suitcase but Louis quickly smacks his hand away and pinches his bum, sticking his tongue out at him teasingly.

Harry huffs but lets Louis take their luggage, smacking a kiss to his head before strutting off to their car with a little pep to his step. Louis watches him go adoringly - his bum sashays slightly and his bun bounces with each skip, little flyaway curls flopping about.

The sight is just so _cute_ that Louis almost melts into a puddle of Harry Love right there

He shakes his head fondly and double checks to make sure that everyone has their bags before he heaves his own into the boot of one of the cars, then pulls his phone out of his joggers to check the time while he hops in next to Harry. He scrunches his eyebrows at the lit up screen. They've got a few hours before any of them should get hungry for dinner - which - is just long enough for him and Harry to..

"Driver!" He shouts, startling the poor man and earning a jab to his arm from Harry. Louis ignores it and shoves his fist in the air. "All is a go. Onward!"

***

" _Mmm_ ," Louis hums, digging his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of Harry's arse as he rolls his hips slowly across Louis' groin. "Always look so pretty like this, love."

"Yeah?" Harry breathes out and bites his lip, a few loose curls falling out of his bun and hanging over his glassy eyes. He squeezes Louis' neck with the hand that's curled lightly around his throat and clenches his bum as he slowly lifts off of Louis' dick. They both throw their heads back with a simultaneous moan. "Always feel so thick in me," Harry whines.

Sweat drips down both of their bare chests as their bodies continue to meet with every grind and roll of their hips - Louis' grip on Harry's bum tightening the more Harry clenches and Harry's thighs squeezing Louis' harder the rougher Louis thrusts. Every time Harry rides Louis it's like a supernova exploding and collapsing in on itself. It drives them both into a whole new world, lighting their bodies on fire with flames licking up their spines and spreading through their veins. Harry loves the angle it gives him, and Louis loves how he can watch Harry move so beautifully.

All, _HarryHarryHarry_ and _fuck_ , Louis loves Harry. He can never get enough. He could do this forever. And in a few days, he'll get that forever officially started.

Louis drags one of his hands up Harry's side, fingertips bumping over his ribs, reveling in how soft his skin always feels and how slick it is with beads of sweat. His thumb traces over the tattooed L in his handwriting on Harry's ribcage, and just the sight of it tears a possesive growl from within Louis' chest. He leans forward and latches his mouth onto the skin, sucking hard, teeth scraping roughly, because he _knows_ how much Harry likes it when he isn't soft on him. How it turns him on even more.

Harry's rhythm gets erractic the harder Louis sucks, whimpers falling freely from his slackened mouth. He starts to bounce faster, and Louis can feel him reaching for his cock - can feel the shudder rip through him when he finally gets his fist around the swollen head, just the way he likes to play with himself when Louis' been fucking him good for a while.

" _Fuck_ , Lou," Harry groans, grinding down on his cock with a stutter that lets Louis know that he's getting close. "Fill me up so nice. So thick, so deep, _fuck_ \- "

Louis bites down one last time over Harry's tattoo before licking up the marks, pulling off with a moan as he sees the red bruise spreading over the inked L. _His_ L. An intense spark of arousal shoots through his groin at the reminder that Harry is his to love and cherish, that he got so lucky to have this beautiful boy in front of him. "All mine," he licks his lips and trails his fingers down to Harry's stomach, splaying his hand across his clenched belly. "Gonna fill you up, baby. Make you feel all nice and full."

"Yours, all yours," Harry's eyes glaze over even more when they land on the matching H tattooed on Louis' ribs, the hand on his dick speeding up with his bouncing as his thighs squeeze tighter against Louis'. His other hand comes to rest on the one still holding his belly, Louis' fingers opening to slot Harry's. "Fill me with babies, Lou. Want - want so many little Tommo's - "

" _Shit_ , yeah - "

A loud moan suddenly tears from both of them - Harry crying out as his back arches and finally spills over his fist, shooting come onto his stomach and tensing on Louis' dick. Louis lets out a shout and releases into Harry with a couple rough thrusts until he finishes, flopping back on the bed with a satisfied sigh and a heaving chest.

Harry wipes his hand on the sheets before collapsing on Louis' stomach, breathing heavily. Their skin is sticky with sweat and the air in the room is heavy with the scent of sex - and Louis couldn't feel any happier.

His palm slides up Harry's back and into his messy hair, gently lifting Harry's head off his chest. Harry smiles giddily at him and leans forward to kiss him sweetly with his lips quirked up so tight they can't help the laughter that spills out of them into each others mouths as they continue to kiss and lay tangled together. Tangled bodies and tangled hearts. 

Louis bites Harry's lip playfully, tugging it between his teeth and licking at Harry's fluttery giggles. "Gets you every time," he mutters teasingly between bites. 

Harry pulls back with reddening cheeks and swats at his arm. "Shut up! You know how much I have a thing for..families.."

"And you know I'll give you one, darling," Louis reaches out to tug Harry back to him, kissing his forehead and his nose and then finally his lips. "Give you all the little babies you want."

"All the little Tommo's," Harry says sleepily. He wraps his arms around Louis' back and buries his face in his neck, still straddling his lap. Louis' cock is uncomfortably soft in Harry's arse but he can't for the life of him find any reason to move. And Harry seems content to keep it that way as well. Probably forever. Or until someone physically tears them apart.  

Louis shifts Harry on his lap and runs the tips of his fingers along the plane of Harry's back. He feels goosebumps rise across the skin at his touch - Harry's body always so responsive to him - and presses his lips into the fluff of Harry's bun with a smile.  

Harry sighs breathily into the crook of Louis' neck. "Gonna get married, first. If you ever _ask_ me," he grumbles cutely, starting to ramble like he always does when he gets tired. "Gonna be Louis and Harry Tomlinson. And _then_ we're gonna make some Tomlinson babies. Lots and lots of tiny, tiny, Tomlinson babies."

A laugh threatens to bubble up Louis' throat at Harry's blunt "where is my ring" jab and he has to quickly stifle it in his hair. He hums along to Harry's words nonchalantly while tracing patterns onto his back and pretends like his veins _aren't_ pulsing with screams of _marriagemarriagemarriage_. Oh, if Harry only knew.

"Can you imagine!" Harry suddenly squeals and lifts his head up to beam at Louis. His eyes are wide and shiny and his dimples are so deep - he's so beautiful that Louis almost forgets to listen to what he's saying.

"A little boy, Lou, with your feathery hair and the crinkles that you get by your eyes when you smile!" Louis laughs and can feel the corners of his eyes crinkle just like Harry said. "Like that!" He claps his hands, bouncing on Louis' lap and jostling Louis' dick with the movement. If they were doing anything but talking about their future children, Louis' sure his cock would be stirring in interest again. He gives his hips a small thrust.

Maybe not. 

Harry continues to squeal as if his bum isn't currently occupied by his boyfriends cock. "And a girl! With your eyes and your nose and your beautiful smile and your little height - "

"Are all of our children gonna look like just me, babe?"

Harry stops his bouncing to give Louis an incredulous glare, his mouth dropping slightly before pulling back up into a huge, cheesy smile. "You're just so handsome, Lou. So amazing. I want our babies to be just like you."

Warmth quickly spreads through Louis' chest at Harry's words, a fond flush surely blooming across every bare inch of his skin because _fuck_ , if Harry isn't just the most wonderful boy in the world. And he's _Louis_ '. Louis can't take his eyes off of him right now - still sitting in his lap, naked and sated and just so _beautiful_. So fucking _amazing_. Louis lifts his hands up to cradle Harry's face gently in his palms, grinning even wider when Harry's fingers come up to slot between his and hold them in place.

"I love you so much," Louis says fiercly. He pulls Harry's face toward him before his heart can explode, all the air in the room dying out between them as he kisses Harry with all the dynamite that's threatening to burst out of his skin.

It shouldn't get Louis this wound up; talking about marriage and future kids - their future _family_. But he can physically feel his heart inflating in his chest with all the love he has for Harry. With Harry still in his lap and sitting on Louis' twitching dick, their lips and tongues heatedly sliding together, Louis' hands roaming the soft muscle of Harry's hips: it's emotionally inevitable.  

And he's gonna marry the fuck out of him. 

***

The look on Harry's face when they take their first steps into the Magic Kingdom is enough to rival the barely contained excitement on Louis' eleven year old sisters'. 

It should be funny; the fact that a twenty-one year old man looks like he's about five seconds from coming in his pants over an amusement park dedicated to a mouse. But Louis wouldn't even deny it if he was told to with a gun pointed at his head that it's the most endearing thing he's ever witnessed. 

He might be about five seconds away from coming in _his_ pants. With fond. Fond come.

The smile that takes over Louis' face as he watches Harry is inevitable. Harry's eyes are wide and bright with wonder when he pushes his sunglasses off the bridge of his nose up into his hair, staring in awe at the giant, colorful castle in the distance. His cheeks are lightly flushed from his growing excitement and his fingers are rapidly squeezing Louis', itching to just drag him across the whole park right then. He's biting at his bottom lip and the corners of his mouth are slowly lifting, and Louis is about to burst himself because Harry is just _so_ _beautiful_ like this. 

Louis tugs on Harry's hand to pull him into his side and lifts up onto his tiptoes to nuzzle his nose into Harry's smiling cheek, laughing when Harry finally lets out the happy squeal that Louis knew he was holding in. 

" _Louis_ ," he gasps, his mouth dropping open. Louis giggles. "Lou, this is - this is _amazing_."

"Isn't it, darling?" Louis presses a kiss to Harry's temple and pulls away to watch Harry nod vigorously with his long curls falling over his face. He's _so_ cute - Louis' sure if he doesn't melt from the blazing heat then he'll definitely melt from Harry's cuteness. He reaches a hand up to push a piece of Harry's rogue hair behind his ear and taps his nose. "I'm glad you're excited," he says, smiling fondly. 

One of the twins pops up from behind them, running circles around the two with shrieks and squeals of laughter and delight that bounce around the air. Harry starts to squeal with her. "I can't believe this!" He grabs both of Louis' hands in his and pulls them into his chest, jumping on his toes like a little child. 

"Careful, H," Gemma pipes in, grabbing Phoebe's arm as she tries to run away from their group. "Don't give yourself an aneurism before we've even gotten a chance to meet the mouse behind all this."

"I'll give _you_ an aneurism," Harry mutters back at her sharply, stopping his jumping and pushing out his bottom lip. 

Louis giggles at his attempt to insult his snarky sister, knowing how Harry can never truly get snappy with anyone no matter how hard he tries. So he looks over his shoulder at Gemma and glares at her, pulling Harry into his chest by their entwined fingers - because _no one_ is allowed to tease his baby. Only Louis can.

Gemma just rolls her eyes at them.

"Enough of that, you two," Anne pushes Doris' stroller forward and levels Louis and Gemma with a stern look. "Before we fraternize with any mice we have to buy this one," she gestures to the wide eyed baby in the stroller, "a new shirt since fumble fingers H spilled applesauce all over her in the car."

"We hit a bump!" Harry screeches, throwing his hands in the air and nearly smacking Louis in the face. Louis dodges his wild limbs just in time. He's glad he's had three years to learn how to maneuver himself around Harry's clumsy body.

A black eye might be a little horrifying to the children experiencing the happiest place on earth.   

Lottie and Gemma start to walk ahead, each with an excited Phoebe and Daisy clinging to their hand. Lottie snorts loudly, "you'd think he'd have more control over rough and bumpy things," under her breath to Gemma, just enough for them all to hear.

Jay and Dan both shout a reprimanding _"Lottie!"_ at the same time that Louis stomps his foot indignantly and says "Oi! Stop with your tings man, at my boy!" He grabs Harry by the waist and grips the back of his head to pull him face first into his chest, ignoring Harry's pained _oomf_ and narrowing his eyes at anyone that looks like they're about to open their rude mouth again.

No one dares to utter another jab at Harry so Louis scratches at the back of Harry's head and kisses his hair before gently pulling him off of his chest. Harry scrunches his nose but squints his eyes happily when he looks up at Louis, a giddy smile pushing his dimples deep into his cheeks. 

"Ready for some fun, love?" Louis asks, reaching for Harry's hand and lacing their fingers. 

Harry nods eagerly and drags Louis to follow Lottie and Gemma.

They find one of the merchandise shops so they can get Doris a new shirt, and for Harry to look around and beg Louis to buy every cute Mickey Mouse onesie they stumble upon. _"For our future babies, Lou, look at the Mickey ears!"_ Louis might give in _._

He's perusing through some tank tops with various Disney designs when he finds the perfect shirts for him and Harry. He almost rips his own tank off to shove it over his head, but there are children around and parents that wouldn't find his striptease appropriate outside of the bedroom and in the middle of a princess theme-park. So he grabs one in Harry's size and one for himself and calls for his boyfriend.

"Hazza!" He sees Harry's curly head pop up above a stuffed Minnie Mouse and he waves at him. "Bring your cute butt over here, babe." 

Harry practically gallops over to Louis, barely managing to dodge a little boy wearing a hat with Pluto's nose as the bill and his black ears flopping out of the top. He doesn't manage to not slam into Louis' chest though.

"Louis look!" He shrieks, waving a shirt of his own in Louis' face.

Louis blinks and leans back to see what has Harry so excited. He reaches his hands out to grab a hold of the shirt Harry's flapping about so he can look at it, lifting it up in front of him when Harry lets go. 

It's a red, maternity shirt with a big, black outline of Mickey Mouse ears on the front. Under the ears are the words in Disney font, _Mousketeer on Board_. Louis' heart hurts.

"Can you imagine!" Harry tears the shirt out of Louis' hands and holds it up to his chest. "Isn't it so cute!" 

Louis giggles and pats Harry's stomach. "It's adorable. Would look absolutely lovely on you." He holds up the matching tanks that he found, grinning. "And so would this."

Harry gasps and throws the maternity shirt on a table nearby. His fingers pull at the bigger tank top, snatching it right out of Louis' hand. It's a loose, white tank, with nothing on the front except for a small Disney logo on the right breast. But on the back is a big, cursive _His_. Louis' got one of his own that he'll obviously wear, and he's itching to put it on so they can match. Honestly though, it's just so that people will know Harry is his.

"I love this!" Harry squeals. Louis starts to laugh but he cuts himself off with a choked cough when Harry unbuttons his shirt at lightning speed and strips himself bare. Right in the middle of the store. With children around. And a Harry-Sensivity Louis. Brilliant.

"Harry I have to pay for that you knob!" 

Harry shrugs. "Just have them ring you up twice." He pulls the tank over his head and plucks a hair tie off his wrist, putting it between his lips. "You're buying it either way," he says through his clenched teeth as he pushes all of his hair into a messy bun. He's so endearing. It takes everything in Louis not to melt into a puddle of goo at Harry's feet all the time.

Louis just sighs and grabs Harry's hand when he's done, tugging him to the chasier so they can purchase their matching shirts and some Disney postcards to send to Liam, Niall and Zayn with messages about their holiday.

Mostly, though, so he can rub it in their faces about the warm weather they're in.

Louis may have also bought a baby onesie. Or two.

After Doris is free from her Harry stained shirt and fresh in a cute, Minnie Mouse baby tee, they all head off to search for Peter Pan and Wendy. At Louis' insistance - because he's the one that organized the trip, therefore he gets to choose where they go first. No one tries to argue, so Louis grins with power and leads the way.

It was probably due to the stubborn look that Louis caught Harry giving their families when they tried to protest, though. But he won't admit that.

Now they're on the hunt for Mickey and Minnie at Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy's request. 

Louis' got Harry's fingers tightly laced through his, their arms swinging back and forth between them as they walk through the park with their families. They're both sporting their His and His tanks proudly, even after Gemma and Lottie pretended to puke when they put them on, because they look fucking cute. And Louis gets to parade Harry around on his arm. So he loves it.

"There!" Fizzy shouts for the twins' benefit when she spots Mickey and Minnie signing autographs and taking pictures. "Found them, guys!"

"Alright lot, let's get in line then," Louis suggests. "But no running you two," he points to Phoebe and Daisy whose feet look two seconds away from taking off. "I know the mice are pretty big celebrities 'round here, but - _Harry_!" 

Louis' hand gets yanked out of Harry's hold as he takes off with Louis' sisters towards Mickey and Minnie. He watches them run away and rubs at his shoulder, shaking his head. Of course.

Anne and Robin chuckle behind him, patting him on the back as they go to follow the wild children towards the mice. He heaves a sigh, rolling his shoulders back, and turns to his mum and Dan. "I'm in love with a big child."

"A wonderful, big child," Jay says warmly, a crinkly eyed smile of her own gracing her face.

He couldn't agree more.

Harry and the twins are trying to chat up the miming mice when Louis and the rest of their family make their way over. Phoebe and Daisy are asking for a picture, arguing about what poses they want to do and who's gonna stand by who. Louis chuckles fondly at the sight and walks over to Harry, sliding his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him into his side.

"D'you want a picture too, love?"

Harry smiles down at him and drags his fingers across Louis' back, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Louis' shorts. "Yes. Me and you! We can do like, a couple picture," he giggles.

Louis nods and pulls Harry towards Mickey and Minnie. He hands his phone over to Gemma so she can take their picture, then settles them between the two mice, with Harry next to Minnie and himself next to Mickey. His hand stays around Harry's waist while Harry leans into him, sliding his palm across Louis' stomach and putting their heads together. He can feel that it's gonna be one hell of a cute picture. But all pictures are when Harry's in them.

"On three." Gemma counts and the shutter sounds. She hands Louis his phone back when they're done and he immediately sets the picture as his lockscreen, because he was right. It was cute as fuck.

"Love you," Harry murmurs, pressing his lips to Louis' temple.

"Love _you_ ," Louis turns his head and leans up to peck Harry's mouth, smiling into the kiss. 

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry pulls away from Louis when Phoebe and Daisy grab his hands and drag him back over to Minnie. They ask him to take a picture with them and he agrees, bending down in front of Minnie with a twin on either side of him. Louis watches fondly as Harry places a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling so wide and so bright he could blind a whole city.

Someone taps Louis on the arm, startling him out of his Harry heart-eyes. He turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees it's Mickey, miming between him and Harry.

"Yeah," Louis says, nodding his head.

Mickey lifts up his gloved left hand and points to where his ring finger would be if he had five fingers, cocking his mouse head to the side in question.

Louis looks back over to Harry, a smile automatically taking over his face. Harry's got his head held back in laughter holding one of Minnie's hands, Daisy clinging to the other with Phoebe on her other side. They're spinning around in a circle, giggling and singing some made up song and radiating life and love and happiness.

He reluctantly tears his gaze away and turns back to Mickey, throat tightening dryly. "Not yet. But soon." He glances towards the circle of laughter again, smiling.

"Very soon."  

***

Louis isn't nervous. 

Sweaty? Maybe. Twitchy? A little. Anxious? Definitely. But not nervous. 

They've been here for five days now and have visited every park that Disney has to offer, spent a few hours lounging at the pool and dining at whatever interesting American restaurant they stumble upon. They're really using their vacation time wisely.

Today though, they're _finally_ at Universal. And it's finally _the day_.

They've made their way through half of the park by now, saving "the best for last" as Louis stubbornly put it when Phoebe and Daisy tried to run off towards Hogsmeade. They weren't too thrilled to be held back, since being eleven they had just received their letters from Hogwarts - Louis _may_ have forged them together in advance to their trip just to make things a little more fun - but when he mentioned that a certain superhero might be taking pictures with "superheroes in training", they quickly grabbed one of Louis and Harry's hands and dragged them all off to Marvel's Superhero Island. 

He's got it all planned out; he looked up when the sun is supposed to set this afternoon. And when it starts to make it's descent in the sky, they'll all make their way over to Hogsmeade where Louis will finally, _finally_ get to do what he's been itching for the last three years.

And not a minute earlier. Because he distinctly remembers Harry saying how much he loved the way Hogwarts looked with the pink and the blue and the orange mixed sky painted around it. And, like - Louis' gonna give Harry everything he loves. So. 

The sun is halfway to the horizon and Louis is determinedly leading their group over to Hogsmeade, his fingers squeezing Harry's with excitement. It was literally three years ago to this day that he was here, meeting the love of his life. And now they're back and it feels as if it's happening all over again. 

Only this time there's a small, black box burning a hole in his pocket. 

"Louis, dear, slow down!" Jay shouts from behind them. "Hogwarts will still be there in five minutes. You're not _that_ annoying that it would disappear when you get within distance of it."

Louis ignores her and continues to pull Harry, gently of course, towards the entrance of Hogsmeade. He looks over his shoulder, not even able to conjure up something snarky, and gives his mum and the rest of his family a wide smile. "It's just _so_ exciting. I'm so excited!"

Harry giggles, "Lou."

" _So_ excited," Louis swings their hands back and forth between them, gazing lovingly at Harry as they walk. He almost trips over a small child. "I love you."

"I love _you_ ," Harry responds happily and leans over to kiss Louis' cheek. He misses and slobbers on Louis' nose instead. Louis doesn't care one bit. 

When they step through the entrance of Hogsmeade it's as if everything stops and blurs around Harry and Louis. All he can see is the replica of Hogwarts in the distance and Harry's hand in his, and all he can feel is the weight of the box stuffed deep in his pants. His life's about to change here and nothing else matters - everything he's ever wanted is about to be his. And like, he _knew_ this. He knew him and Harry were headed for this, but it's just so _real_ now and he might shit his pants. 

Louis is  _so fucking ready_. 

The sun's begun to dip below the fake snow covered buildings, turning the sky into the picturesque mix that Harry described to him. Louis' heart jumps in his chest. It's _perfect_. It's exactly what he wanted, and it's time. _Fuck_ , it's time. 

"Hey," Louis stops walking and tugs on Harry's hand for him to stop too. He turns around to face his and Harry's families, getting their attention. "I'll be right back and then we can go on the Forbidden Journey. Alright?"

Harry squeezes their fingers. "Where are you going?"

"Just wanna buy something real quick that I never got when I was here." He gives Harry a small smile and releases their hands. "Won't take me long, love," he promises, backing away and pursing his lips at Harry in an air kiss. Harry pretends to catch it and places his palm against his heart, successfully sending jitters through Louis' veins.

Louis runs into one of the shops before anyone can stop him and hides himself in a corner. His breathing has picked up, his heartrate quickly accelerating, and there might be a fine layer of sweat coating his forehead. He jumps on the balls of his feet and shakes out his arms, taking deep breaths as best as he can. 

This is _it_. He's gonna do it. He can't believe it's finally happening. 

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the black box and the piece of specially made parchment paper, giving them one last look before clutching them both to his chest and taking another deep breath. _Fuck_. 

Someone clears their throat next to him, making him jerk out of his internal pep talk.

"Um? Are you alright?"

Louis looks over at one of the shop workers who's watching him with concern. The girl reminds him of when he worked here, wearing his Slytherin uniform and bothering the park guests after their ride. She's got a Hufflepuff tie around her neck, but it makes him smile anyway, hopefully convincing the girl that yes, he is more than alright as of right now.

"Yeah, yes," _shit_ , "I'm great actually. Fantastic."

The girl raises an eyebrow and blinks. Her eyes shift to the items in Louis' hands, a playful smirk twitching at her mouth. "Good luck," she winks before turning around and disappearing towards the back of the store.

Louis laughs to himself, looking down at the things against his chest that are about to change his life. He doesn't need luck.

"What'd you get, babe?" Harry asks when Louis makes his way back, reaching out to grip the bottom of his shirt and pull Louis into his side. 

"This," Louis shows him the parchment, practically waving it under his nose. "It's The Marauders Map. When you put it in sunlight it starts to appear on the paper, just like in the movies." He watches as Harry's eyes get bigger in interest and can't help the shaky giggle that falls out of his mouth. "Cool, innit?"

Harry nods and rips the parchment out of Louis' hand. "Can I see?"

Louis' eyes crinkle in smiley laughter. "Of course, darling. I bought it for you."

He starts to push Harry towards the castle with a hand on his waist, not even bothering to check behind him to see if their families are following. Harry's holding the parchment out in front of him under the little bit of sunlight that's left, waiting for the words to appear like Louis said. And Louis' watching anxiously, fingers twitching against Harry's side. His heart climbs into his throat as he sees writing slowly bleed onto the paper under the sun and all the air in his lungs gets sucked out at Harry's squeal. 

"Oh my god, Lou!" He turns to Louis with wide eyes and a huge smile spread on his face. He taps excitedly at the parchment. "Just like in the movie! It's like real magic!"

Louis laughs. "Yeah?" His gaze flits between Harry and the words that have now fully appeared on the parchment. "What does it say, baby?"

Harry's shoulders jump as he flicks the parchment out, lifting it up to his face. He smiles at Louis, looking so fucking _cute_ with his dimples deep in his cheeks and a light sunburn on the skin of his nose, and clears his throat before looking back down at the parchment. 

"Messrs: Louis Tomlinson," Harry pauses, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, his mouth dropping open slightly. He looks back at Louis with glassy eyes and Louis just motions for him to continue. 

Harry inhales shakily before returning to the parchment and keeps reading. "Messrs: Louis Tomlinson is proud to ask if Harry Styles would do him the honor of becoming his beloved husband?" 

Louis watches from his spot on the ground - having quickly got on one knee when Harry's attention was glued to the words in front of him - as Harry slaps a hand to his mouth, effectively muffling the sob that bubbled out of his throat. Tears are rapidly pooling in his eyes and he's starting to shake, and it only gets worse when he finally looks away from the parchment to see Louis on his knee at his feet with the perfect sunset in the background. 

" _Lou_."

"Harry," Louis says, beaming up at Harry as he's stood frozen and unable to stop the flood leaking down his cheeks. Louis can feel his face flushing with nerves and fond and all the love in the world for the trembling man in front of him right now. And this is _it_.

"My Hazza," he announces loudly, "on this day three years ago, in this same place, you cheekily stole my heart with your pooling dimples and a cheesy rollercoaster pun." Both of them let out a wet laugh - Harry still clutching his hand over his mouth to hold in the sobs of joy that Louis knows are trying to burst free. It makes him smile even harder. "I knew there was something special about you before we even got to properly know each other. And then when we did," he pauses, blinking to stop the tears from falling just yet, then takes a shaky breath. "I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd that's suddenly gathered around to watch them _aw's_ along with their families that have stopped as well, stunned at the surprise that Louis has sprung on them. He can see behind Harry that Lottie and Gemma have pulled out their phones to record this, and next to them Anne and Jay have grabbed a hold of each other with their own tears threatening to spill. None of them had any idea.

"It all happened so fast," Louis continues wetly, his heart pounding in his chest and his eyes burning as he professes his love to Harry in the best way that he can. Because he _has_ to get this right. "And when we finally got together on that balcony on New Year's Eve, I remember thinking: _damn_ , I really think he's the one."

He shakes his head and chuckles with a smirk. "And I know you felt the same. Don't think that I didn't notice you introducing yourself to people as Harry Tomlinson for the last two years and naming our unborn children."

Everyone laughs. Harry just shrugs his shoulders.

Louis' eyes crinkle as he stares up at Harry. He's so _beautiful_ , so _amazing_. "But I'd be lying if I said that it didn't make my heart clench with even more love for you whenever you did."

"I don't think there's been a day in the last three years when I haven't thought about marrying you, Harry." His fingers twitch around the box held tightly in his hand, burning against his palm. "When you agreed to move in with me after five months of dating, and you only complained once when I made my first of many messes in our flat before you cleaned it up - I thought: _damn_ , I'm gonna marry him."

He can feel his veins pulsing beneath his skin, throbbing, pumping as fast as they can. "When I tried to cook you a romantic dinner and I accidentally caught the ceiling on fire, you yelled at me for the first time and I thought: _damn_ , I'm gonna marry him."

Harry hasn't taken his eyes off of Louis, probably hasn't even taken a breath since he started talking. Louis feels like he might faint. But not until he gets everything out first.

"That day when I came home from a ten hour shift at work, tired and irritable, to see you sitting in the middle of our living room with a dirty, stray tabby cat on your lap and all you said was, 'Lou! Come meet Neville Longtail!' I thought: god _damnit_ I am gonna marry this fool."

Louis' spine is tingling and every nerve in his body is on edge. He's so _close_. "And every day in between I've said to myself: this is the boy that I'm going to spoil for the rest of my life - and I can't fucking wait." He grins, blinking up at Harry.

"But you know what the best thing about getting to love you is?" Louis takes a deep breath in and releases it shakily, letting the tears he's been holding in finally fall.

"I'm lucky enough to have you love me back."

Harry finally drops his hand from his mouth and lets out a watery sob, the sound shaking his entire body and seeping deep into Louis' chest. He's nodding his head vigorously, fingers itching at his sides to reach out to Louis. Louis can't wait to touch him again. Can't wait to hold every piece of Harry in the palm of his hand.

He clears his throat. This is it. "So, Harry, my love," he lifts the box up in his palm and pulls it open, holding it out to Harry with the ring sparkling bright in the open air. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry makes a strangled noise and cries out, " _yes_! Yes, a million times yes!"

Everyone starts to cheer and applaud around them as Louis jumps to his feet and pulls Harry into his chest. His arms wrap around Harry's waist, Harry's hands grabbing Louis' neck. They collide wetly, their tears mixing as they slide their lips together desperately to the sound of their families cries and coos and the audience of their surprise proposal's claps. It's the best kiss of Louis' life. Soon to be the second best, because they're getting fucking _married_. 

They pull away too soon, only slightly so Louis can slip the ring on Harry's finger and tear another sob out of his - _fiancé_. It's a special ring - made of black platinum with blue jewels lined around the middle of the band, absolutely perfect for Harry's beautiful fingers. Louis has the exact same one for himself back in his suitcase, only with green jewels instead of blue.

He's definitely gonna have Harry put it on him when they get back to the hotel. 

Harry lifts his hand to his face to examine the ring on his finger and a new wave of tears fall. Louis wipes them away with the pads of his fingertips, leaning up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss to his puffy lips. "We're getting married, love," he whispers happily. 

"We're getting married," Harry repeats. He sniffles out a laugh and then turns around to their families and whoever else is still watching, grabbing Louis' hand and thrusting it in the air. "I'm gonna be a Tomlinson!" 

Their families shriek and then rush towards them, crushing them both in a Tomlinson-Styles hug with more tears and congratulations and a, "about time, Lou!"  

He can't help but agree with that. 

Harry's hand somehow finds it's way into Louis' in the middle of their family pile, squeezing tightly. Louis can feel the metal of his ring against his skin, warm and radiating and _there_ , screaming at him. And it's one of the greatest feelings in the world. He fucking _loves_ it.

"Next we're having babies!" Harry shouts over the rumble of their noisy group, pulling a loud laugh out of Louis and a shock to his heart that probably won't ever stop for the rest of his life.

 _Yep_ , he thinks, tugging Harry closer to him and letting everything sink in. _That we are_.

And if Louis screams on every last ride that he finally, _finally_ managed his mischief and he's marrying the love of his life, well -

He solemly swore he would.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys (:


End file.
